The Girl Who Traveled The Universe
by hopelessromanticauthor
Summary: *BOOK 2 OF "Gallifrey's Everlasting Hope"* A series of one-shots following The Doctor and River Song's daughter, Azalea Rayanne Song.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Visit

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of you for choosing to continue following the Song family! You won't be disappointed! I thought this would be too big of a plot for the first chapter, but i think you will like it anyways. And thanks to BethPaigeClayton for the Beta :)_  
**

* * *

**A Surprising Visit**

_"Sweetie will you go and get me her bottle and put some formula in it? It's in the door of the fridge. Come on darling, you love this shirt!" _River said over her shoulder as she struggled to put a purple shirt on her 6 month old daughter .

_"Sure Riv. Be right back." _The Doctor stood smiling, leaning on the doorway. For the past 6 months, he had gotten immense joy out of watching River be a mum. Even the trivial things, such as feeding Azalea, had become moments he wouldn't want to miss. He spun on his heels and exited the nursery. He loved being a dad, everything about it was marvelous. Except the nappies. That was something he could go without.

He opened up the fridge and felt the cold rush to his face. He easily found the empty bottle and set it on the counter top. Just as he was reaching for the formula, he heard a zapping sound and was just about to turn around when...

_"Ello Dad" _The Doctor closed the cabinet and cautiously turned around to see a strange girl with light brown, almost blonde, corkscrew hair looking at him with a smirk on her face. Who was this person? And why was she calling him dad?

_"I..uh..who-?" _The Doctor stood scratching his face confused.

_"Da__-__d__a__!"_ River set Azalea on the console floor, and she crawled up to the Doctor, Mummy chasing close behind. The girl wrapped herself around the Doctor's leg and began to suck her thumb.

_"Honey I asked you to go get that bottle and bring it back! Not -" _She noticed the Doctor's expression and got right in front of him. He tapped her shoulder and pointed at the stranger. River slowly turned and stared too, bewildered at the teenager before them.

_"Oh sweet are you guys baby-sitting again? Which companions kid is this Dad? I don't think I've seen her before!"_ The girl knelt down in front of Azalea to get a better look. _"Cute little tyke though!" _

_"What the hell is going on here!? Who is this Doctor?!"_ River snatched her daughter into her arms and stepped away from the stranger. She had blue-green eyes and was tall, and skinny. She had a big mouth, full of teeth, but not in a bad way. The girl stood up looking confused, then began to laugh.

_"Oh I get it. Is it 'Let's all prank the daughter day' on the TARDIS?" _She threw her head back in laughter. _"That was a good one Mum and Dad, I actually believed-" She stopped mid-sentence to __realize__ they weren't joking__."_ The Doctor looked confused and River looked afraid and almost ready to kill. The teen's smile faded, and she crossed her arms and looked down at her feet, curls falling in her face.

_"You really don't know who I am do you?"_ She looked as if she would burst into tears. Almost like a puppy, abandoned and alone.

Silence fell among the family. The Doctor anxiously scratched his face, while River looked at her feet.

_"No, __I'm__ afraid we don't...__I'm__ sorry"_ The Doctor frowned as he saw one tear fall from the teen's face.

_"Please tell me you know who I am...and that this isn't some cruel joke..."_ She dropped to the floor, sobbing in her hands. River looked at the Doctor, handed Azalea to him, and walked over to her. River set her hand on the girl's back and rubbed soothingly.

_"It's alright sweetie, don't cry."_ River wiped the tears from the girl's face, who then hugged River tightly.

_"How can I not be upset when my parents don't know who I am?!"_ She cried into River's shoulder. River turned and looked at the Doctor with a 'see what you did!' look. _Parents?! _River mouthed, The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. He set Azalea in her play pen by the controls and walked over to the red face stranger, inspecting her. Vortex Manipulator on her wrist, obviously taken, and a strange locket around her neck where the two things that really stuck out. The gold locket had an intricate engraving of some kind on it and upon further inspection, it was found to be Gallifreyan.

_"Gallifreyan?"_ He whispered to himself, River looking confused at him. He touched the locket with his finger, careful not to even leave a smudge on it. She let go of River's neck, unhooked the clasp and set the gold chain in his hands.

_"You got this for me after...that day."_ She half smiled at the Doctor but avoided River's eyes like the plague. _"Had it for 8 years now. Had to replace the chain but the locket has held up pretty well." _

The Doctor opened up the circle shaped pendant to see a picture of River, him, and his daughter. How the girl before him obtained it he had no clue. On the other side was a picture of this stranger with 3 younger children, a girl and two boys. He closed it with a snap and flipped it over. '_The girl who traveled the universe__' _was inscribed in cursive.

Something inside him clicked. He quickly flipped the locket back to the front and read the Gallifreyan engraving.

_Azalea Rayanne Song_

The Vortex Manipulator, the hair, the eyes, and even the way she laughed, it should have hit him by now. This was his daughter. His and River's daughter, 13 years down the line. And they just made her cry by not knowing who she is. He quickly clasped the necklace back around her neck and smiled at her. She smiled back, still crying somewhat.

_"I know who you are."_ The Doctor patted her back; a tear rolled down his face at the sight of his beautiful daughter, all grown up.

_"Really?"_ River and Azalea said at the same time. River looked at the Doctor like he was mad, but Azalea had a look of hope on her face.

_"Yes really."_ He took the vortex manipulator off her wrist with a chuckle, pointing his sonic at it. _"But you've got the wrong ship and time. You just started using this haven't you?"_ He strapped it back on her wrist.

_"Yes I have. Mom gave it to me saying __I'd__ put more use to it than she would." _Azalea blushed, while River looked back and forth confused.

_"Well you better get back before she is too worried. Goodbye and __I'll__ see you soon"_ He smiled as she stood up and hugged him. She pulled River to her feet and hugged her too, even walked to the play pen and ruffled her younger self's curls.

_"Goodbye Dad, Mom." _She smiled a toothy grin that was almost identical to River's as she punched a button and was gone. River grabbed her daughter up, who instantly began to play with her curls, and stood in front of the Doctor.

_"Who was that exactly Doctor?" _River raised an eyebrow at her husband, staring off into space.

He shook his head and smiled_ "Spoilers"._


	2. Chapter 2: Talking with the Doctor

_**A/N: Here's a short little update for you guys! I thought this was too adorable. Anyways enjoy!**_

* * *

**Talking with the Doctor**

_"Oh come on Zalea, say TARDIS! Tar-dis!" _The Doctor was sat in front of his almost 1 year old daughter, on the floor, trying to get her to speak more. He clapped her hands together on the syllables of each word, but only got giggles.

_"You only talk for mum don't you?" _He tickled her belly and she laughed. He picked her up and walked over to her high chair.

_"Hewo Sweetie!" _Azalea shouted, spotting River from across the console room. River smiled and waved at her daughter as the Doctor strapped her in the high chair. She walked over to the Doctor and draped her arms around his shoulders.

_"Trying to get her to talk to you huh? She will when she's ready you know." _River kissed the Doctor's cheek as he groaned in frustration and grabbed the box of Cheerios from the counter. She spread them across Azalea's tray, and watched as her daughter grabbed the cereal one by one and daintily placed it in her mouth.

_"She eats like a little princess doesn't she?" _The Doctor mused, watching Azalea. She soon ran out of cereal and banged her fist on the tray, demanding more.

_"Uh-uh. No no missy! You have to ask. Say-" _River was halfway over to the chair when the Doctor stepped in front of her.

_"I got this Riv." _He grabbed the box of cereal and sat in front of his pouting daughter.

_"You want more Azalea?" _He shook the box right out of her reach and she struggled to try and grab it. He grabbed a couple of Cheerios in his hand and held them out.

_"Say 'Please Daddy'." _She stared at the cereal, then slammed her hand on the tray gain and pouted. She mumbled something under her breath, and the Doctor held the cereal closer.

_"Please Daddy." _She stared at him the way River does when she hears one of his crazy plans. She shook her light brown curls and crossed her arms. _Definitely River's child_, he thought.

_"I guess Daddy will just have to eat them since Azalea won't use her manners." _He placed a Cheerio in his mouth and smiled at his defiant daughter.

_"Pweese Dada?" _The Doctor looked up to see his daughter's hands stuck out, puppy eyes going strong. He smiled brightly and put a handful of the cereal in her hand.

_"Tank you." _She said quietly, eating the cereal. The Doctor stood up and handed the box to River with a wink. River rolled her eyes and put the cereal back in the cabinet. She grabbed a pink sippy cup filled with apple juice from the fridge and set it on Azalea's tray. Azalea looked confused at the cup and then confused at her mom.

_"Oh silly don't play dumb! You've been drinking from a sippy cup since you were 8 months." _River put the sippy cup to her daughter's face, where her eager hands grabbed the handles. River tipped the cup back ever so slightly and then let Azalea do it. Azalea sipped from the cup as her mom picked her up from the high chair and set her down on the console floor. The Doctor eagerly sat in front of his daughter and held out a toy TARDIS. River sat with her daughter in between her legs and pointed at the TARDIS.

_"Look at this Zalea! How cool!" _He pressed a small button on the bottom of the plastic police box and the light started blinking and it made the noise River hates so much. River laughed as Azalea pushed her self up and walked over to the Doctor, flopping down in front of him.

_"TARDIS_ _cool!" _She bounced up and down, light brown curls bouncing on her head. The Doctor looked up at River, smiling. River laughed.

_"Yes but fezzes are cooler!" _The Doctor smiled and handed the toy TARDIS to his eager daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Special Birthday

**A/N: OMG i'm so sorry guys. I had to finish up high school, and graduate, then register for classes, everything got in the way. I hope you enjoy the update though :) xx**

**A Special Birthday**

_"Good morning sunshine!" _River picked up her giggling daughter from her crib and sat her promptly on her hip. Azalea had gotten in the habit of waking herself up around 8 am, much to her mum's dismay. River always made sure to make her appearance in Azalea's nursery around that time though. River walked over to the changing table and put a fresh diaper on her daughter.

_"You know what today is love?" _River slipped pink striped leggings and a pink tutu on her daughter's chubby legs. She pulled a white shirt that had 'Azalea' monogrammed on the front in a curly pink font and slipped it over Azalea's giggling face.

_"It's your first birthday Azalea!" _River cooed over her daughter, who seemed puzzled by what a 'birthday' was. River sat Azalea back on her hip and headed over to the mirror on the wall. River and Azalea's morning curls were matching in the way the flew away from their heads. Azalea's hair was a warm light brown, with light blonde highlights. Her eyes were still a cool light blue-green mix, just like River's but with a little Doctor in them.

_"A year ago today, you made all mummy's dreams come true by becoming my Azalea." _She stretched a pink flowery headband over Azalea's baby curls and kissed her cheek. She still seemed quite confused as to why coming into her parent's lives was cause for celebration. She stared intently at her and River's reflection with a furrowed brow.

_"You get presents and cake today. Best of all, we are going to spend the whole day with Nana and Papa!" _River gasped with faux shock, a hand on the side of her face. Azalea smiled, proudly showing 5 pearly front teeth.

_"Nana!" _She said, looking excitedly at her mum while they walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Amy opened the door to see her daughter with Azalea on her hip. She quickly took Azalea from River and showered her in kisses.

_"Happy birthday Azalea! Look how beautiful you are!" _The redhead cooed, causing Azalea to giggle. She sat Azalea in the playpen in the corner, surrounding her with her favourite toys. Azalea picked up the toy TARDIS and made airplane noises while swinging her arm in the air.

_"You know mum, a good morning or a hello would be nice." _River walked in and sat down on the dark brown leather couch, crossing her legs and looking at Amy. She was setting up small table decorations on the coffee table in front of the couch.

_"What? It's her day!" _She said gesturing toward Azalea then winking River. She walked around the table and leaned down to hug her daughter.

_"How have you been Melody? And where's the Doctor? He's usually close behind you." _Amy plopped down next to River. Amy's red hair was back in a tight ponytail and she had on a floral print apron, covered in flour. She wore dark wash jeans, and a light blue shirt underneath it. Her tennis shoes were also covered in flour.

_"I'm good mum. And he said he'd be here soon, didn't give a reason, just dropped us off and left. Probably forgot his daughter's birthday, silly man." _River smiled and shook her head.

_"Typical Doctor." _Amy laughed. A bell went off and she got up off the couch, practically running to the kitchen.

_"Need any help mum?" _River leaned forward, peeking through the doorway into the kitchen.

_"Not with this. Could you finish setting the table decorations out though?" _River sat up and drug the cardboard box closer to the couch and grabbed a small bag of pink polka dotted balloons. She picked one out of the bag and blew it up. Once she tied the pink ribbon around it, she heard Azalea laughing. River looked over at the playpen she sat in, and got an idea.

_"River are you done with those decorations-" _Amy walked into the living room to see River tying a pink balloon to each corner on Azalea's playpen. Azalea was bouncing up and down clapping and River chuckled every time she did it.

_"My little birthday princess do you like those? I thought you would." _River rises to her feet and spins around, still smiling, right into her mother. River's eyes widened and all Amy could do was laugh.

_"Having fun are we?" _Amy smiled at her blushing daughter then turned and walked back into the kitchen. At that moment, the front door swung open and in came the Doctor. He was holding a box wrapped in two-tone pink paper and a fez was on his head. He shut the door, set the box on the coffee table and walked toward River. He grabbed her face and kissed her. This time, it was River who was caught off guard. She stumbled a bit, but placed her arms around his neck and relaxed into the kiss.

_"Ewwie!" _Azalea covered her eyes with her small hands and shook her head.

_"Sorry to be late River." _He lowered his eyes and walked toward the playpen, leaving River in a small state of shock. He picked up Azalea and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

_"That was certainly a nice surprise Doctor. But my question is what's the occasion?" _River pushed some curls out of her face and shifted her weight from right to left. She could honestly say that for the first time, the Doctor had left her flustered.

_"Well I was late for one. Is a man not allowed to kiss his wife?" _The Doctor shrugged and set his daughter back in the playpen.

_"Well no, but we-" _

_"Is a husband not allowed to thank his wife for giving him the most perfect present a man could ask for? Cause if not we can call off what I had in mind for later." _The Doctor got closer and closer to River until he was right in her face.

_"No, No. It was just somewhat different from how you usually greet me." _River smiled then turned, walking toward the kitchen. Amy met her halfway with a bowl of custard and a plate of fish fingers.

_"Oh hello Doctor, I thought I heard your voice!" _Amy hugged him and set the fish fingers and custard down on the coffee table. _"As soon as I finish icing the cake we can get started. Rory! The Doctor is here!" _Amy shouted up the staircase before returning to the kitchen. Rory came jogging down the staircase in jeans and a hunter green t-shirt.

_"Hello Doctor!" _The Doctor came at Rory and gave him a hug. They both went and sat on the couch, waiting for Amy to say they could come eat.

_"How have you been Rory?" _The Doctor smiled, straightening his bowtie.

_"I've been good. Eating cake every day for 3 weeks because Amy had to practice and get the recipe right." _He chuckled, mentally comparing her first cake to the most recent one. Today's cake would be Vanilla with Strawberry icing.

_"Oh that sounds fun!" _The Doctor walked over to the playpen and picked up his daughter. He brought her over to the couch and sat her between her father and her grandpa.

_"She's gotten so big. Got River's hair too." _Rory smiled, twisting a stray light-brown curl between two fingers. Azalea leaned over and stuck her hand in the Doctor's coat pocket. As quick as she stuck it in there, she pulled her hand back holding his sonic screwdriver. She made it light up and sound, giggling, then stuck the tool in her mouth and started to chew on it.

_"Hey! We do not use the Sonic as a chew toy!" _The Doctor quickly took his screwdriver back and put it back in it's proper place. Azalea looked at him, pout on her face. He sighed and reacher in the other side, pulling out an old one with a blue light.

_"There. You can chew on that one, it doesn't work. Are you happy now?" _The Doctor smiled at his daughter. Azalea happily shrieked and took the sonic and rolled it in her hands, never sticking it in her mouth.

Rory snorted, _"Pushover." _

_"I am not! Pardon me for liking to see my daughter happy!" _The Doctor said, slightly irritated at the thought of being a pushover.

_"Boys! It's ready!" _Amy shouted. The Doctor picked up Azalea, who was still holding the sonic, and walked into the kitchen, Rory close behind. River took Azalea from the Doctor and set her in a high-chair decked out in pink. They all sat around the table, which had many different foods on the top.

After everyone stuffed their faces with Azaleas favourite foods, including Hot Dogs and Mac and Cheese, Amy brought in the cake. Azalea got her own personal vanilla cake with strawberry icing. There were white polka dots interspersed on the pink frosting with "Happy Birthday Azalea!" in the middle. Amy lead them in singing, The Doctor butchered the tune, but Azalea was smiling the whole time. After they finished, She clapped and stuck her hand directly in the middle of the small cake.

_"Azalea-" _Amy said after putting the adult's cake on the table. She was prepared to scold her granddaughter when the Doctor stopped her.

_"Eh let her have her fun. She's not to messy, and after all, you only turn One once!" _He smiled, ruffling Azalea's curls and taking a bite of his chocolate cake slice. Amelia looked at River to confirm. She nodded and took another bite of her cake slice.

_"Okay then. But you two are cleaning her up!" _Amy laughed nodding toward Azalea, whose mouth was covered in Pink and the cake nearly gone.

_"Good gosh Zalea! You act like I've never given you cake before!" _River smiled, picking up her cake covered daughter and taking her to change before they went back to the TARDIS. They would open presents there, taking Amy's and Rory's with them.

River opened the door to the makeshift nursery Amy had made up for her daughter just in case. She took a baby wipe and wiped up Azalea's face, making Azalea squirm and squint. The bib she was wearing ended up in the diaper bag, so it could be washed in the TARDIS.

_"You are so messy aren't you?" _River smiled, moving her daughter over to her other hip.

When River and Azalea returned to the living room, Amy and the boys were on the couch. In front of them was a 6 present pyramid.

_"Thought we'd do presents now Mummy!" _The Doctor smiled at his daughter, whose eyes lit up when she saw all the presents. River sat on the floor with Azalea between her legs and reached for the first present the Doctor handed her. The pyramid had been disassembled, so the biggest presents could be opened first.

_"Look! It's from Nana!" _River placed the red box in front of Azalea. She tilted her head in question then ripped the red shimmery paper off, tossing it in the air.

_"Shiny!" _Azalea exclaimed as the paper fell around her and River. She too off the lid as though it were made of glass and set it aside. Inside was a pink stuffed bunny that was covered in daisies. It was dressed in a pink satin dress with ballet shoes. Azalea gasped and hugged the new toy tightly.

_"Awe mum, it's adorable! Where'd you get her?" _River smiled, rubbing the bunny's soft, floppy ear.

_"A place in the mall called Build-A-Bear. You make your own stuffed animal!" _Amy smiled, obviously recalling the joy she felt when she walked in the store.

_"Well she's precious."_ River looked at her daughter, who seemed to be puzzled.

_"He!" _Azalea pouted at her mom's mistake.

_"Okay Azalea. What is his name?"_ The Doctor said putting emphasis on 'his'. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Azalea pondered a moment before exclaiming _"Harry!" _and kissing the bunny's cheek.

* * *

After receiving a new baby doll from the Doctor, more hair bows from River and a new dress from Papa, Azalea and her parents headed back to their small home. River went to put Azalea to bed, the Doctor fetching a box then catching up.

_"Goodnight darling and Happy Birthday." _River kissed her daughter's forehead.

_"Actually, there's still one more present she has to open." _The Doctor walked up to the crib with a small white box in his hands. Azalea pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked with wonder at her Dad.

_"What is it sweetie?" _River smiled, picking her daughter up out of the crib to sit on her hip.

The Doctor opened the box and showed a beautiful silver bracelet. It had a small A charm on it with a Blue Topaz gem dangling next to it.

_"Oh Doctor that's beautiful!" _River gasped as he took it out and placed it on Azalea's wrist to try it on. Azalea seemed not as interested in something dangling from her wrist, and immediately hung her arm out again for the Doctor to take it back off.

_"She can wear it all throughout her life too. Just add more silver links to the chain each time she grows." _The Doctor laughed taking the bracelet off his daughter's wrist placing it back into its box.

_"Well Azalea what do you say to Daddy?" _River said setting her daughter back into her crib.

_"Tank you Daddy" _Azalea yawned at her Daddy before falling asleep.

_"You're welcome love. Goodnight and sweet dreams." _He kissed her forehead and turned off the light. He shut the door quietly and ran off after River to their bedroom. River was changing into her nightgown when the Doctor entered.

_"Don't think I've forgotten you River. After all, today is special for you too." _The Doctor reached in his nightstand and grabbed another white box. He set it on River's side of the bed and she gently picked it up, smiling at him. Inside was another bracelet just like Azalea's, except with 4 charms. A gemstone R, a red heel, a blue topaz gem and a fire opal gem.

_"Oh my goodness Doctor! You didn't have to!" _River put her hand to her mouth and sat on the bed, her eyes never leaving the bracelet.

_"Yes I did! Just so you know, each has a different meaning. The R is obvious, River. The blue topaz is Azalea's birthstone. The red heel is because you are my hell in high heels, and the fire opal looks just like the Gallifreyan sky. So i guess the last one represents me." _The Doctor barely finished his sentence before River enveloped him in a tight hug. She pulled back and kissed him.

_"Thank you Doctor" _She whispered, putting the bracelet in the nightstand.

_"Anything for you Riv._" The Doctor smiled, slipping under the covers and turning out his light.


	4. Chapter 4: Toddling About

**Chapter 4: Toddling About**

**A/N: Wasn't really sure how to end this chapter...Anyways I hope you enjoy :)**

River went about her routine as usual this morning. Make breakfast for her silly toddler and herself, then clean up and play with Azalea. The Doctor was out, she didn't bother to ask what he was doing. Probably saving Earth from an alien race or something.

River leaned back against the counter and watched Azalea eat her breakfast. She was enjoying her usual strawberry yogurt and sausage on the side. It was only her usual because that's all she'd eat for breakfast. River gave her eggs, bacon, toast, all these different foods, but she refused each time. Yogurt and sausage. The combination made River chuckle and smile to herself.

_"Done." _Azalea said and dropped her spoon onto the high chair tray. River walked over to the high chair and wiped her daughter's face off.

_"Okay missy. After I clean your high chair, we will go get dressed okay?" _She threw away the yogurt cup and placed the plate and spoon in the sink. While she cleaned Azalea's high chair, Azalea was mumbling nonsense to herself. Her voice would get really high then drop low all of a sudden. River smiled and booped her on the nose, enticing a momentary pout.

_"Who are you speaking to silly girl?" _River picked up her still mumbling daughter and set her down on the floor. Azalea could walk at this point with assistance, but turned out to be quite lazy. However, she grabbed onto River's hand and walked right alongside her mum. A midst the mumbling, She would say words loud and clear. Words like "cookie", "sweetie" and "TARDIS". Her vocabulary was getting quite large for 15 months. The Doctor did mention that after her first birthday, her vocabulary would expand faster than a human toddler's. All Time Lord children were like this.

As they entered her nursery, She tugged River over to the bookcase and sat herself in the beanbag. Azalea leaned toward the bookshelf slightly and picked up a copy of _Green Eggs and Ham_ to read. River sighed and walked over to the closet to pick out her clothes.

_"Do you like...gwee...gree..." _Azalea stumbled over the words to the children's book as her mum put her in a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with strawberries on it.

_"Green sweetie. Green." _River sounded out the word and Azalea nodded.

_"Green eggs and ham?" _Her voice fluctuated with each word. River placed a bow in her abundant curls and brushed them out with her fingers.

_"Good job sweetie!" _River clapped her hands. _"Do you want to keep reading?" _

_"Yes please." _Azalea nodded slightly and started reading aloud again, River helping her as needed. She picked up various toys laying around the room and placed them in their proper bins. River turned around to realize she dropped a doll. She picked it up and put it in the pink bin when she felt a tug on her pyjama pants.

River spun around and looked down to see her curly headed daughter staring up at her with big eyes.

_"How say?" _Azalea lifted the book and pointed to the word 'anywhere'. River widened her eyes and looked from the bean bag to her daughter.

_"How'd you get over here?" _River whispered. Azalea ruffled her brow and gave the book to her mom. She then let go of her mom's pants and toddled over to the bean bag. Her arms were outstretched like she was an airplane and she was kind of wobbling from side to side. She sat down and looked at her mom.

_"Come back sweet pea." _River knelt down and stretched her arms out toward Azalea. Azalea pushed herself up and toddled into her mother's arms in the same fashion. River embraced her in a hug. She walked, unassisted, for the first time. River began to cry a little at her daughter's steps, realizing she wasn't a baby anymore. Soon River wouldn't be able to carry her on her hip like she loved to. Azalea Rayanne Song was growing up much too fast for her mother's liking.

_"Mummy no cry." _Azalea hugged her mother's neck and kissed her hair. River leaned back and looked at her daughter. Light brown curls framed her head, only to be slightly tamed by the bow in her hair. The Doctor's eyes shone on her face like perfect little Christmas lights; she was, after all, nearly a Christmas baby. She still had that adorable baby pudge, and the front of her mouth was full of teeth. River wished she could keep her little girl this age forever, it was a special time for any mum. A time filled with cuddles, random kisses and cute clothes. And she wasn't sure she was ready to let go of all that just yet.

_"You're right love. Mummy no cry anymore." _River wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

_"Rivah! I'm back!" _River smiled at the sound of her husbands voice. She mouthed _'Come on' _and took Azalea by the hand, walking down toward the console room. When the Doctor spotted them at the doorway, his whole face lit up the same way it had for over a year. Something about seeing his little girl made him immediately happy.

_"Hey Zalea!" _He exclaimed, stepping toward his wife and daughter. River extended her hand toward him, making him stop mid-stride.

_"Azalea, go see Daddy!" _River patted her daughter slightly on the back. Azalea smiled at her dad and toddled over into his arms. The Doctor laughed and smiled widely as his daughter gave him a tight hug. He picked her up and swung her in circles while she laughed.

_"Awe Zalea I'm so proud of you! Soon enough, you'll be running up and down the TARDIS corridors!" _The Doctor kissed her cheek and set her back down on the floor. Azalea plopped down on the floor with a thud, wrapping herself around the Doctor's leg.

_"Yes but my rules still stand Doctor. No adventures where there's even a SLIGHT possibility of danger until she is 14." _River crossed her arms and leaned against the console. The Doctor picked up his daughter and gave River a chaste kiss on the lips.

_"Mmm how about you go tell her a story sweetie. She's been reading to herself all day!" _River turned and started walking to the kitchen to make her and her family a late lunch. The Doctor set Azalea down and she quickly toddled away from the Doctor and over to her mum. She tugged slightly at her mum's pyjama pants again and River raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

_"Mummy pick up. I help you." _Azalea stretched her arms upward toward her mum. River smiled warmly at her and lifted her up.

_"I'll leave you two for some girl time. Call me if you need me." _The Doctor winked at the two of them and left to go sit in the library.

_"Will do sweetie." _River laughed, letting Azalea stir the pasta sauce before it got too hot. She kissed the top of her daughter's head and smiled at how fast her little girl was slowly becoming a young lady.


	5. Chapter 5: First Outing

_**A/N: While I was away from the internet, I wrote two new chapters to go after this so be on the lookout for those very soon :)**_

**First Outing**

The Doctor typed in the coordinates for their destination today and flung the TARDIS into the vortex. He sat in the chair close to the console as River came in with Azalea on one hand and holding a stroller in the other. Azalea walked over to where the Doctor was sitting, while her mum sat the stroller by the door.

_"Hey Zalea! You look pretty today!" _He picked his daughter up, placing her on his knee. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt underneath a pair of dungarees with matching green sneakers. Her hair was in small pigtails , tied with green bows. Even though River wasn't much of a girly-girl, she always made sure Azalea's clothes matched.

_"Thanks Daddy. What are we doing today?" _Azalea looked at her dad with those big blue eyes of hers.

_"Well your mum finally said we could take you out for the first time today. So we are taking a day trip to a safe time in London." _Azalea's eyes widened and she started clapping.

_"Yay trip!" _She smiled and hopped off her Dad's leg to go hug her mum. River picked up her 2 year old daughter. River was wearing a pair of black leggings with a low-cut white shirt and a pair of white and black oxford heels. She grabbed her black pea coat and slipped it on, noticing the Doctor watching her.

_"River why are you wearing 4 inch heels to walk around London?" _The Doctor raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

_"You underestimate me Doctor. If you would have let me, I could have worn heels when I was 8 months pregnant." _She laughed, slipping Azalea's coat on her and zipping it up. It was January, and would be cold in London this time of year. The Doctor landed the TARDIS and opened the doors for his wife and daughter. He picked up the stroller and unfolded it for River once he shut the doors.

_"Well sweetie you know London better than I do. Lead the way." _River laughed motioning for him to get in front of her. Once Azalea was secured in the stroller, they set off down the street on this surprisingly sunny day.

_"I'd rather walk beside you than in front of you River." _He smiled, wrapping his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulders. The Doctor loved these little moments with River. To him, the small romantic things are what really add up. The big moments are just bonuses.

_"Look Zalea! It's Big Ben!" _The Doctor knelt down by the stroller and pointed across the river to the big clock tower. Azalea smiled and said _"Ding-Dong!", _imitating the chime of the enormous clock. The Doctor lifted Azalea out of her stroller and sat her on his shoulders so she could see better. He could hear her laughing above his head. It was times like this River wished she had a camera...

_"Sweetie did you bring that camera you said you were going to get?" _River inquired and the Doctor spun around slowly, as not to make Azalea dizzy.

_"Yes. It's in my inner pocket." _He turned his left side to River and she dug in his bigger-on-the-inside pocket. She finally felt the camera and pulled it out. A Minolta SRT-101. She wound up the film and held it up. The Doctor had turned back around to face the clock and Azalea was pointing at it. River clicked the button and took a picture, winding the film for the next one.

_"Hey sweetie! Turn around for a picture!" _River smiled peering through the viewfinder. The Doctor turned and smiled, Azalea flashing a big, toothy grin. _These are going to be some cute pictures, _River thought.

_"Come on you two. I wanna ride the London Eye before lunch!" _River tugger slightly on the Doctor's coat, urging him to come along.

As the small family walked on the crowded sidewalks on London, The Doctor had his hands full. Both hands were balancing Azalea, who was still happily perched on his neck. River looped her arm through his, pushing the empty stroller. Azalea had her small hands grasping the Doctor's hair, amazed at all that was happening around her. So many people, buildings, and things to see.

_"Zalea, you gotta go back in the stroller. Daddy's shoulders hurt." _The Doctor lifted his daughter and sat her onto the sidewalk, where River promptly placed her in the stroller and strapped her in. They were a block away from the ferris wheel that towered over London. If Azalea liked today's trip, maybe they could come back soon, even bring Amy and Rory. Once at the famous London Eye, The Doctor took his camera from around River's neck and ran back with it.

_"What are you doing sweetie?" _River laughed, taking Azalea out of her stroller.

_"Get in front of the London Eye! I want a picture of my two favourite women!" _He smiled and could see River blush. He loved making her blush, because she looked so beautiful that way. River lifted Azalea onto her hip and walked a couple of feet in front of her husband.

_"I want big, pretty smiles okay?" _The Doctor smiled, putting the viewfinder to his eye. He snapped the picture and River began walking towards him. He loved how her whole face lit up with their daughter on her hip. Her hair was blowing back in the breeze and all of her curves were accentuated by her outfit. God she was beautiful, even in average clothes.

_"Doctor stop drooling." _River sassed, smirking as he instinctively wiped his mouth.

_"Yes, well, I'll never stop drooling as long as I have to look at you." _He pulled River close to him.

_"Oh sweetie. You're such a nostalgic idiot." _She shook her head and repositioned Azalea.

_"That maybe. But I'm your nostalgic idiot." _He gave River a quick kiss and kissed Azalea's cheek.

_"Now come on! You said you wanted to ride the London Eye before lunch!" _He started pushing the stroller and River followed behind them, holding their daughter.

After the Doctor pulled a sly move with his psychic paper to get them to the front, they boarded their little pod with about 10 other people and began to ascend above the city. River sat on the floor, Azalea in between her legs, while the Doctor held the stroller and sat on the bench. He'd been on the London Eye several times, and so had River, but it was a new experience with their child. Azalea made everything in the world seem fresh and new, even the oldest building would seem brand new when she was with them.

River was pointing out various monuments in the London skyline to Azalea, who seemed completely enthralled with how high they were above London. The Doctor walked over and sat next to River, laying the folded up stroller down next to him. Afternoon sun shining in their faces, He slid one of his hands onto hers and entwined his fingers. She smiled at him, then continued what she was doing with Azalea.

River continued to amaze him everyday with how natural being a mum came to her. She had been slightly worried early in the pregnancy that maybe she wouldn't be a good mother. After Azalea was born, He would tell her how good of a mum she was, and she would just chuckle and blush. Truth be told, she was the best mum he knew. Dedicated, Nurturing (despite her best efforts to hide it sometimes), and also beautiful. He was so thankful she was the mother of his child and his wife. As he laid his head on River's shoulder, he decided that he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Like River

_**A/N: Kinda short but I like this chapter. I start college tomorrow so I may not be able to write a lot... Love you guys :)**_

**Just Like River**

The Doctor opened up the TARDIS door to see an old face. _"Captain Jack Harkness! How d'you do?" _He hugged his old friend and invited him into the console room.

_"I'm doing great! It has been much too long Doctor. What has changed around this old girl? Actually, speaking of change, where is River? Last time I saw her she was pregnant." _Jack walked over to the table and sat down, the Doctor in pursuit. Jack took off his coat and hung it over the back of his chair.

_"She's around. Probably playing with Azalea." _The Doctor's face lit up when he spoke of his wife and daughter, his pride and joy. She was now 2 1/2, and growing up so fast.

_"Oh so it was a little girl just like River said. Congratulations, I'm sure she's such a joy." _Jack flashed his trademark smile, then got up to fetch himself a glass of water.

_"Well..." _The Doctor scratched his face. _"There is this time span that humans call 'Terrible Twos' and she seems to be coming into that. She'll throw tantrums for no reason, she's also learned the word 'no'..." _The Doctor rolled his eyes. He hoped once she became a teenager, it wouldn't be so bad. However, considering River's teenage years, it was probably wishful thinking.

_"Ouch. I remember when my niece went through those years." _He patted the Doctor's shoulders and sat back down at the table. _"Once she hits 3 1/2 or 4, It should get better." _Jack took a sip of his water. Just as he set down his glass, a high-pitched scream followed by a very loud 'NO!' was heard and Jack winced at the Doctor.

_"Yes, we can only hope." _The Doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly. They heard running footsteps coming into the console room. He saw Azalea zoom into the kitchen as fast as her little legs could carry her, followed by River running and saying 'no, no, no'. River picked up Azalea, letting her lay on her stomach so she wouldn't kick her mum.

_"I finally go you missy!" _River said through gritted teeth. _"Now let's go back to your room and put your toys up." _She started to carry the flailing toddler back to her room when Azalea rared back and bit River's forearm.

_"Ow!" _River shouted and dropped Azalea, who landed on her feet and took off.

_"She bit me! Those damn baby teeth hurt!" _River rubbed the spot on her arm and watched her curly headed daughter run off down the corridor. She exhaled sharply and looked at the Doctor.

_"Sweetie would you be ever so kind and help me catch out daughter!" _She glared at him, then caught sight of Jack. _"Hey Jack." _Jack smiled and waved. River shook her head and rubbed her eye.

_"Um sure honey." _The Doctor glanced at Jack, who nodded. Another scream rang out through the TARDIS.

_"Thanks. You coming Jack?" _River shouted as she ran off with the Doctor like they were on an adventure.

_"Sure. I love chasing toddlers who bite!" _Jack said sarcastically. He slipped on his coat and took off running behind the two of them.

* * *

_"Alright where's her room?" _Jack said, holding Azalea in the same manner River did. She continued to bite him, but only got his jacket. She eventually gave up and just laid there.

_"Right here. Just lay her in that beanbag chair." _The Doctor pointed toward the white chair by the bookshelf. Jack laid her there and she sat, arms crossed and pouting. River let out a sigh of relief and hugged Jack.

_"Thank you." _River smiled and walked over to Azalea to discipline her. Azalea got up after her mum talked to her ad slowly began to put her dolls away.

_"How about we start over?" _River said, hugging her husband's hip.

_"Sure thing. Hello River! You look marvelous." _Jack smiled and River chuckled. The Doctor pulled her closer. Sometimes he didn't know why he invited Jack places.

_"Well thank you Jack. Still got a couple pounds to lose, but I'm getting there." _She smiled and rubbed the Doctor's hip. _"Would you like to formally meet our daughter?" _River motioned toward the beanbag chair Azalea placed herself back in after she cleaned her room.

_"Absolutely!" _Jack walked over to the sulking girl and bent down. River and the Doctor stood behind him.

_"Uncle Jack, this is Azalea Rayanne Song. Azalea, this is your Uncle Jack." _The Doctor said as jack held out his arms for a hug.

_"Hi Azalea. Can uncle Jack get a hug?" _Azalea scanned his eyes, then promptly kicked him in the knee cap. Jack hissed and fell to the floor. While River was scolding her daughter, the Doctor was tripping over himself in apologies.

_"I'm so sorry Jack! She's never acted like that toward someone. Are you okay?" _The Doctor helped his friend to his feet and brushed him off.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine mate. She's just like River eh?" _Both men erupted in laughter. River glared over her shoulder.

_"Oh haha very funny." _River stood up with a now happy Azalea on her hip. She was holding a small teddy bear and giggling.

_"I'm sorry Uncle Jack." _Azalea said, looking at the floor.

_"Ah it's okay kiddo. I forgive you!" _He patted her shoulder and she began to giggle again.

_"Hey boys how about we go get us all some lunch?" _River headed for the bedroom door, letting Azalea walk behind her.

_"Sounds good to me Song!" _The Doctor followed, picking up Azalea to swing her then putting her back down. Jack straightened his coat and shut the door.

_"Hey, for the next kid, at least tell me when it's born so I can see it when it's all cute okay?" _Jack said and River laughed. The Doctor just smiled, knowing he definitely wanted there to be more kids to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Doctor's Dilemma

_**A/N: I've started college and holy crap. I'll keep updating I promise (I have lots in store that will unfold in the next chapters ;) ) but it will probably be less frequent. The idea for this comes from otpprompts on Tumblr. Great blog if you ever get stumped. **__**Enjoy :)**_

**Doctor's Dilemma**

The TARDIS was eerily quiet this morning. Azalea was in the console room with her father, and River was doing her hair. River decided it was much too quiet for a house with a toddler.

A crash of falling Tupperware rang out and River sighed. Once the last lid had settled and it was silent, a small voice cried out.

_"Woopsie." _River smiled at the sound of her 3 year old daughter's voice acknowledging her mistake.

_"I've got it Riv!" _The Doctor called out into the corridor. After River finished putting her makeup on, she strolled into the console room to see the Doctor setting Azalea in her booster seat at the table. On the floor, in front of a set of cabinet doors, was a mountain of plastic bowls, lids and some mixing bowls.

_"Again sweetie?" _River rubbed the bridge of her nose. _"What is so fascinating about opening cabinets huh?" _Azalea started giggling, hands curled into little fists at her lips. The Doctor frantically shoved all of it back into the cabinet and slammed the door before any of it could escape. He walked over and gave River a chaste kiss, which she gave a hum of approval.

_"Doctor she's been getting more and more curious. I think it's time I put those baby locks Amy gave me on the cabinets." _River said, preparing Azalea's breakfast. The Doctor turned on his heels, a look of fear on his face.

_"Oh no not those things." _He said, River raising an eyebrow at him.

_"Yes those things. What if she were to get to the bleach or something sweetie! We don't really have a choice." _River set a bowl of Cheerios and a small cup of milk in front of Azalea, who mumbled a 'thank you'. River leaned against the table, looking at her husband.

_"If sexy ever listened to me, she would move them!" _The Doctor shouted at the ceiling and the TARDIS made a sassy noise. The Doctor rolled his eyes at his time machine.

_"My answer is final Doctor." _River gave him a sassy look that matched the noise the TARDIS made.

_"But they are so difficult River! Come on!" _The Doctor stomped his foot and River rolled her eyes. He could be so immature sometimes.

_"I'm putting them on this afternoon whether you like it or not." _The Doctor groaned and pleaded River with his eyes. Seeing no way out, he stomped out of the room to go get dressed.

Later that afternoon, River was lounging in the library while Azalea took a nap. She picked up some book about Ancient Rome and was halfway through it when the library door swung open.

_"Rivah! How do you work those things you put all over the kitchen?!" _The Doctor was very frustrated and the locks had only been on for an hour at most.

_"I told you sweetie. Those two buttons on the sides. Depending on which side you wish to open, you press the corresponding button and pull down." _River turned to face her husband, who looked like a sad 5 year old at the moment.

_"But I did that and it didn't work Riv!" _He whined and River sighed.

_"Sweetie it's really not that hard." _River marked her page. The Doctor stared at her, obviously wanting another demonstration. River huffed and rolled her eyes, reluctantly getting up to assist her idiot husband.

_"Over 900 years old and can't open a child safety lock." _She muttered, walking to the kitchen.

_"Hey! I tried to sonic it but it wouldn't work!" _He yelled after her. River uttered a loud 'Ha!' before turning the corner into the kitchen. She picked out a cabinet and waited for the Doctor, who came in scampering on his tippy toes.

_"Now look. Say I want to open the left side of the cabinet. You push down the button on the left side, and pull." _The lock opened with a snap and River pulled open the door. She snapped the lock back in place and stepped back.

_"Now you try." _River motioned toward the lock and the Doctor stooped in front of it. He pushed the button and pulled, yet nothing happened. He kept pulling and pushing, eventually throwing his hands up.

_"That is evil River! Evil lock! Why would someone invent such a thing? To torture fathers everywhere?!" _The Doctor pointed and kicked the air close to the door.

_"Doctor you press the button __**while **__pulling down, see?" _River took his hand and showed him the motions. When the lock popped open, he gasped and smiled. He turned around and kissed River.

_"You're brilliant River! Thank you!" _He gave her another quick peck, grabbed a pack of Jammie Dodgers, and left the room.

_Never would have thought a child lock would confuse the Oncoming Storm. _She thought. River smiled, shutting the small door and re-locking it.


	8. Chapter 8: Babysitting

**_A/N: Wow this is a long update. I didn't intend for it to be...But I love it :) In chapter 10(The Final Chapter in this fic), I have a big surprise for you all! :) xx_  
**

**Babysitting**

Amy Pond opened her front door to see her daughter and son-in-law standing on the stoop. Azalea was standing in between them, both hands held by her parents.

_"Hey! I'm assuming you're here to drop off my buddy for the day?" _Amy knelt down, accepting a hug from her granddaughter. She took the bag of toys from River and lifted Azalea up onto her hip.

_"Yes we are. Again, mum, thank you so much for watching her for us." _River said.

_"Oh no problem. We are going to have so much fun today right Azalea?" _Amy smiled and Azalea nodded furiously.

_"Well so are we." _River said, motioning to the gun on her belt. She winked at Amy and the Doctor straightened his bowtie.

_"Okay well don't get hurt." _Amy chuckled. She knew how much River had missed adventuring with the Doctor lately. It was good they were getting a day off.

_"We won't mummy dear!" _She hugged Amy, kissed Azalea's cheek and then shut the door. Amy set Azalea down on the laminate wood floor.

_"Okay little River. What do you want to do?" _Azalea pursed her lips and shrugged. She was dressed in a white shirt with a pink crown on it, a light pink tutu and pink polka dotted tights. Her tennis shoes were white and her hair was in little pigtails.

_"I don't know Nana?" _She shook her shoulders back and forth, wiggling her butt a little. She was so cute, Amy couldn't get enough of her. With River's looks and the Doctor's personality, she was the most adorable little girl Amy ever saw. Of course she was a tad bit biased...

_"How about we go find Papa and get him to come play?" _Azalea nodded at this and, hand in hand, they climbed the stairs. Once they got to the landing, Azalea bolted off, peeking in each door to see which room Rory was in. She found him in his office and let out a playful shriek.

_"Papa!" _Azalea ran over to the desk where Rory was working on his computer and climbed into his lap.

_"Oh Azalea. How are you today?" _He gave her a big hug and she kissed his cheek, frowning at his stubble.

_"Good. Mummy and Daddy are going on an adventure. So I get to spend the day with you!" _She giggled and climbed down, taking his arm with her as she tried to pull him away from the desk.

_"Lovely!" _Rory looked worried at Amy, who just shrugged.

_"Ah let the kids have their fun Rory. It's just one day!" _She waved him off and leaned against the doorway to the home office.

_"Yes but that is also one day full of tickles!" _On the last word, Rory dove out of his chair and onto the floor to capture Azalea and tickle her. She shrieked and giggled and even tried to kick Rory, but couldn't quite reach him. He kissed her cheek repeatedly, picking her up to ride on his back. He ran to the staircase with her, stopping just short of the first stair.

_"Safety first! Your mother would kill me if you got hurt in any way." _Rory set Azalea on her feet and they both walked down the stairs. Amy was close behind, rolling her eyes at her precautious husband. Once on the main floor, they all ran and plopped on the leather sofa. Rory grabbed the remote and turned on an American show called Spongebob Squarepants. He stretched and wrapped his arm around both his girls. After some time of watching the mindless children's programme, Amy cleared her throat and leaned around Rory to look at Azalea.

_"Zalea, how about we go play cards hm? Do you know how to play go fish?" _Amy smiled as Azalea nodded.

_"Mhmm, Daddy taught me how to play! I always win, but I think he lets me." _Azalea furrowed her brow, frustrated that her dad babied her. She was almost 4 after all.

_"Unlike your father, I play fair and square. You want to go play on the patio?" _Amy smiled, pulling a deck of cards out of her pocket. Azalea's eyes widened.

_"Where'd you get those cards from?!" _She was intrigued as to how Amy acquired the deck of playing cards.

_"They were in my pocket silly girl. Now come on!" _Amy stood up and took Azalea's hand.

_"Rory are you going to veg out in here?" _She asked on her way out of the living room, turning to look at him. He was laid on the couch, scrolling channels.

_"Yea, Take a little break from work. When you get back in, I'll most likely be in my office though." _Rory smiled, finding a Germany versus England football game to watch.

_"Okay, we'll be seeing you Rory." _Amy smiled, walking Azalea out to the patio and sitting at a glass top table. After a couple of rounds, which Amy won, the little girl grew bored.

_"Nana, what's that?" _She pointed a small hand towards the white picket fence in the corner of the property.

_"Oh that's my flower garden Zalea. Would you like to go see it?" _Amy chuckled, putting the deck of cards back into her jeans pocket.

_"I'll race you." _She jumped out of her seat and took off on the bright green lawn. Amy got up and ran after her, but couldn't even catch up. Man, was she out of shape. Azalea placed a hand on the gate as her grandmother walked to the gate, slightly out of breath.

_"I win." _She tilted her head with each word and smirked.

_"Only because you have that Time Lady energy in you." _Amy quickly composed herself and pointed her finger at her granddaughter. She moved past her and opened the gate. Lining a cement path were flowers of every shade and colour in the rainbow. In the middle of the garden, Azalea could see a little bird bath with a couple redbirds bathing in it. It didn't even seem like they were in England anymore it was so beautiful.

_"Come on, I'll tell you each of the flower's names." _Azalea smiled, taking Amy's hand and strolling through the garden. Amy stopped and crouched down in front of a small row of flowers in various shades of pink and purple.

_"See these? These are Petunias." _Amy picked a light pink one with a dark pink middle and gave it to Azalea. Azalea held it as gently as she could and continued on following Amy. She went down a little more and stopped to pick a dark red rose.

_"This is a rose. Be careful though, on the stem there are little thorns that hurt!" _Amy plucked off the thorns on the stem and showed Azalea. Azalea smiled and gladly took the rose to add to her bouquet. They continued their stroll, past poppies and sunflowers, until Azalea stopped them. It was a bush in the corner of the garden, with one pink flower on it.

_"What's that!" _Azalea gasped and ran up the pathway to examine the bush.

_"Oh that's my Azalea bush. I'm surprised it still has a flower on it." _Azalea spun around, bouquet of flowers in her hand.

_"What is it called?" _She tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

_"Azalea. Just like your name, girl." _Amy smiled and poked her on the stomach. Azalea giggled and smiled.

_"This flower is named after me?!" _She excitedly jumped up and down.

_"Yes, It is! You can have that last one if you want." _Amy crouched down as Azalea happily plucked the pink flower.

_"Do you have a vase Nana?" _Azalea looked at Amy with big blue eyes.

_"Yeah kiddo. Why?" _Her scottish accent was thick on the word "kiddo".

_"I wanted to give these to mummy when she got back!" _Amy smiled at her selflessness. Speaking of mummy coming back, It was 1 o'clock and they hadn't eaten lunch.

_"Okay. Hey, Let's go get some food. What would you like?" _Amy took Azalea's free hand and they began to walk back towards the brick house with grey shingles.

_"How about Fish Fingers and Custard!" _She jumped up and down, Amy rolling her eyes. The Doctor had to feed her those didn't he.

_"Fine, but you're eating some carrot sticks with that." _Amy said and Azalea groaned.

Once back in the house, the duo found a vase to put River's bouquet in and began to prepare lunch. While Amy made her granddaughter's lunch, Azalea wandered into the living room in search of Rory. The couch was empty and the telly turned off. She bounded up the stairs and found him in his office, clacking away on his keyboard. She walked over to the side of his chair and stood in silence, watching him type.

_"What you typing Papa?" _Azalea asked, standing on her tippy-toes.

_"Jeeze Azalea! You scared me!" _Rory nearly jumped out of his skin, forgetting they had a child in the house.

_"I'm sorry Papa." _She looked at the floor, ashamed.

_"Ah it's okay, just say something next time. I'm doing something for work." _Rory patted her curly hair and continued typing.

_"What do you want for lunch? Nana's making fish fingers and custard for me." _Azalea smiled brightly as Rory saved what he was doing and turned to look at her.

_"Um...I think I'll have whatever Nana is having." _He smiled. Azalea nodded, ran towards the door, and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

_"Papa said he'll eat whatever you are." _Azalea began to eat the fish fingers and custard Amy set on the table for her.

_"Alright. Thank you Azalea." _Amy patted her back as she walked to the stairs.

_"Rory! Lunch is ready!" _She entered the kitchen and set both of their sandwiches down on the table. Azalea was nibbling her carrot sticks after devouring the fish fingers.

_"It's not a race you know." _Amy muttered, biting into ham and cheese. Rory sat down opposite to Amy and practically inhaled his sandwich.

_"That goes for you too Rory." _She glared at her husband who smiled sheepishly.

_"Sorry Amy, I've got one paragraph left and then I'll be done. I really have to finish this tonight." _He set his plate in the sink and ran back up the stairs.

_"Men._ _You need to stay away from them as long as you can." _Amy booped her granddaughter on the nose and she giggled.

_"Daddy says boys have kooties." _Azalea stuck her tongue out in disgust and finished drinking her water. She hopped down from her chair and ran into the living room to play with her toys. Amy finished her sandwich and followed the small girl.

_"What do you want to do now Zalea?" _Amy sat Indian style in front of the curly haired child and watched as she played with her dolls.

_"I want to go home!" _Azalea chimed, looking at Amy.

_"Okay I'm done. What are we up to now?" _Rory jogged into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

_"I'm sure they'll be here soon to come pick you up." _Amy smiled, ignoring her husband's question. Almost on cue, there was a knock on the door.

_"I got it!" _Rory jumped up off the couch to answer the door. Standing on the front step was River and The Doctor, unaware Rory had opened the door.

_"I told you not to mock the Sontarans River!" _The Doctor fixed his hair and gritted his teeth at River.

_"Oh come off it. Where's your sense of adventure!" _River threw a wink over towards the Doctor, who frowned at his wife.

_"Ahem, you two?" _River and the Doctor turned simultaneously to look at Rory, standing there with a confused look on his face.

_"Oh hello Rory the Roman. We just came here to pick up Zalea." _The Doctor clapped his hands and entered the house. River kissed her Dad's cheek and followed after her husband.

_"Well you two look like you enjoyed yourselves!" _Amy smiled, noting River's messy hair and the Doctor's disheveled appearance.

_"Mummy!" _Azalea ran over and hugged River's leg. River picked her up and kissed her cheek.

_"Oh my sweet girl how was your day with Nana and Papa?" _River asked.

_"Good, I got you something mumma." _Azalea squirmed to be let down and ran into the kitchen. River helped Amy pick up Azalea's toys then took the bag from her mother.

_"Again, thank you so much Mum. As much as I love adventure, I think I'd rather be in the TARDIS with her." _River nodded toward the kitchen.

_"It's no problem Melody. Anytime." _Azalea waddled into the living room, holding a vase full of all different types of flowers. She held it up and River gasped.

_"For me Zalea? Oh thank you sweetheart!" _River took the vase and kissed her daughter's forehead.

_"You're welcome mummy! That flower right there, is called Azalea also!" _She exclaimed pointing to one of the pink flowers.

_"Really? Huh. Never knew that." _River chuckled and Azalea walked over to the Doctor and took his hand.

_"Well we really must be going Pond, it was so nice of you to baby sit for us!" _The Doctor exclaimed walking out onto the porch with River close behind.

_"Anytime! Bye guys!" _Amy shut the door and sighed. She walked over to the couch and flopped down by Rory.

_"What now Nana?" _Rory said, smiling over at Amy.

_"Sleep." _Amy closed her eyes and laid her head back against the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9: Easter Mornings

**A/N: I love this chapter. I love it so much. I am so devoted to you guys that even though my T key is missing, I finished this chapter for you. you know how hard it is to type?! Enough about me, the next chapter is the finale! So I hope you enjoy! XX**

**Easter Mornings**

Azalea snapped her eyes open and sat up. She didn't have to look at her clock to know that it was Easter. She sprung out of bed in her pink nightie and ran towards the door. She opened it and peered into the hallway. No noise, no lights, nothing. She shut the door and tip-toed back over to her nightstand. Hair flopping in her face by bending over, she dug in a drawer for her flashlight. Azalea looked up at her clock that read 5:00 am.

_"Mummy and Daddy aren't up yet..." _She whispered, grabbing the flashlight and running towards the door. Sliding and creeping down the corridor like a ninja, She decided that she'd just have to wake them up.

Azalea reached their room and silently opened the door. She turned her flashlight off as not to have her mistaken for an intruder. In the pitch black, the four year old still managed to find her way to the light by River's side of the bed.. Azalea gently pulled the string and the light flashed on, causing River to groan and roll over. She skipped to the Doctor's side and turned on his lamp. Azalea climbed onto the bed, falling onto the floor a coupled times before succeeding, and jumped up and down.

_"Wake up! It's Easter and Daddy said I'd get candy left for me by the bunny! Wake up!" _Azalea stopped when her father shot up to a sitting position, only to remember he had no shirt on. He let out a strange noise, laid down, and pulled the covers over him. River, smarter than to follow her husband's example, rolled over onto her back and smiled at her daughter.

_"Azalea Rayanne! Why must you wake your parents up at 5:15 in the morning?" _The Doctor asked and Azalea flopped down between their legs, curls bouncing.

_"It's Easter daddy! And you said last night that if I was good and went to bed on time, the bunny would leave me candy. Now come on!" _She hopped down from the bed and ran towards the door, looking back to see if her parents were following. River and the Doctor looked at each other and then at Azalea.

_"Sweetie, why don't you go see what the bunny left you? We will be out shortly, promise." _River smiled at her daughter, who frowned a little.

_"Well okay. But only because you promised!" _Azalea smiled and scampered out of the bedroom.

Once the door was totally shut, The Doctor and River both sighed and stood up from the bed.

_"Of all the mornings for our daughter to wake us up, it has to be the morning after we've had sex." _The Doctor sighed, looking for his underwear. River threw the red boxers at his chest and continued getting dressed.

_"Correction: It has to be the morning after we had amazing sex, Doctor." _River winked in his direction and he blushed, recalling last night's events.

_"Ah yes River Song. Or dare I say, River Snog." _The Doctor tossed the mint green nightgown in his wife's direction as he slipped on some shorts and tidied his hair.

_"Oh shut up sweetie. If we are going with nicknames, yours should be Doctor-" _The Doctor put his hand over River's mouth, feeling his cheeks and ears get red.

_"I get it Riv." _He kissed her cheek and headed towards the door.

_"What if what I was going to say was appropriate?" _River smirked, walking toward her husband.

_"I know you River. Your body is too full of womany hormones for it to have been." _The Doctor booped her nose and stepped into the corridor.

_"Hmm, cheeky." _River said in a low voice and the Doctor could just hear the sexy look she was giving him in her voice. They walked into the console room to see Azalea sat in front of a basket of candy on the floor. She heard her parent's footsteps and hopped up holding a chocolate bunny.

_"Mummy look!" _Azalea held up the white chocolate bunny to her mum.

_"Yes sweetie! That looks good!" _Azalea ripped open the packaging and ate the bunny's ears.

_"Don't eat it all! You'll get sick!" _River said, watching her daughter attempt to devour the bunny. The Doctor walked over to a kitchen drawer and grabbed a package.

_"Hey River. The bunny left something for Mummy also." _The Doctor handed River the decent sized package and she smiled at him confused. She opened the box and pulled out a floral print tank top dress with a ruffled neck. River stroked the soft fabric and held it up to her nightgown.

_"Oh well thank you Easter bunny." _River winked at the Doctor, thanking him.

_"I want you to wear that over to the Pond's okay?" _The Doctor whispered in her ear and she laughed.

_"I will Doctor." _She kissed him on the cheek and went back to watching Azalea survey her candy loot.

_"So much candy mum! I must have been really good this year!" _Azalea sorted her candy in little piles of chocolate and fruity. It really wasn't all that much, but to a four year old who rarely gets candy it is.

After practically forcing their daughter to eat a semi-nutritious breakfast, the Song's lounged around until it was almost time to meet River's parents at their house.

_"Zalea, come on let's go get ready for easter lunch!" _River escorted her daughter back to her bedroom and the Doctor went to their room to get ready. He threw on his usual outfit, except with a pastel green bowtie that Azalea gave him.

He went to Azalea's bedroom door and saw River handing their daughter her pink floral print dress that almost matched River's. Azalea slipped it on all by herself and River zipped and tied the pink satin sash.

_"Would you like some help ladies?" _The Doctor laughed leaning against the door.

_"Mummy! Daddy is wearing the bowtie I gave him!" _Azalea smiled and slipped on her socks. She slipped the wrong shoe on at first, but corrected herself.

_"Mmm yes and Daddy looks dashing in pastel green." _River said, kissing his cheek.

_"Mummy how about you go get dressed and I'll help Zalea get dressed." _He smiled and River nodded, leaving the room. The Doctor smiled, walking over to Azalea's collection of hair bows.

_"So which one would you like to wear today Azalea?" _He held up a pink flower headband and a pink satin bow headband for his daughter to pick from. She pointed to the pink flower one and giggled as her dad slipped it in her curls and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_"Come in!" _Amelia Pond shouted, finishing setting the table and throwing her apron onto her chair before heading into the living room. As soon as she turned the TV on to some mindless show, The Doctor walked in with River and Azalea.

_"Oo Doctor, changing it up with the green eh?" _Amy chuckled, touching the bowtie. _"And nice dresses ladies. Looking beautiful as always compared to me." _Amy motioned to her simple green dress and braided hair. She only wore mascara and a light pink lip colour.

_"Nonsense mother. You look fine! I would have worn more makeup if I wasn't so tired." _River rolled her eyes and patted her mum's shoulder. Azalea broke free of River's grasp and ran over to the couch.

_"Why are you tired Melody? Azalea been running you ragged?" _Amy smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

_"Well she's four so of course!" _River chuckled, following her fire headed mother. Amy set the ham on the table and smiled at her.

_"Ya four year olds are always fun. Want to cut this bad boy then we will invite the children in?" _Amy nodded over towards the door, where they could see Rory and the Doctor playing some racing video game while Azalea cheered them on.

_"Sure. Don't let my husband ever have a knife. He will find a way to hurt himself fast." _River smiled, taking the knife from Amy. Amy took a chilled bottle of wine from the fridge and poured herself a glass.

_"Want some River? It's Pinot Noir." _Amy smiled, waggling the bottle near River's face.

_"When have I never wanted wine?" _River laughed, finishing cutting the meat and eagerly taking the glass from her mum. _"Boys, lunch is ready!" _River called into the living room. Next thing River heard was the stomping of feet followed by the Doctor making airplane noises. Rory burst through the door, The Doctor behind him with Azalea on his back and his arms outstretched.

"_Be careful! I've got the china out!" _Amy said, sitting down at the table.

"_Yes and I don't want Azalea to ruin her dress!" _River added, topping off her glass of wine and setting it at her spot. She walked over to her husband and took her daughter off his back.

"_But Riv! We were only having fun!" _The Doctor exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"_Yeah Mum! We were only having fun!" _Azalea smiled at her dad. River rolled her eyes and set her in her chair at the table. After coercing the Doctor to the table, the meal began. Rory and Amy ate their food in small bites and watched as the Doctor scarfed his food down. Azalea would have done the same if River didn't scold her when she tried. After some glasses of wine and chatter, Azalea had fallen asleep in her chair. River looked over at her and sighed, removing a curl from her face.

"_She looks like an angel Melody. You and the Doctor did a good job" _Amy chuckled and took another sip of her water. The Doctor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. River winked at her obviously embarrassed husband. She picked Azalea up from the chair and held her.

"_Excuse me, I'm going to go and gather her things then we will be off." _River gestured to the sleeping girl in her arms and left the kitchen, headed for the living room.

"_Hold on River, I have to come find her Easter present." _Amy said, jumping up out of his chair and following River. After a moment of silence, Rory looked at the Doctor and set down his glass.

"_So Doctor. River sure is good with Azalea eh?" _Rory raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, studying him.

"_Oh yes. She's the best. Better than I could be." _He chuckled, sipping his lemon water. The Doctor hated the taste of plain water; He always had to have something in it.

"_That's great. You guys planning on having any more kids?" _The Doctor nearly choked. He coughed a little bit and then looked at Rory.

"_I'm sorry what?" _The Doctor said, feeling himself start to turn red.

"_What are you boys talking about?"_ River walked in with Azalea's present in one hand and Azalea on her hip.

"_Nothing. Just guy stuff. It was lovely having you over for Easter." _Rory got up and kissed River's cheek and Azalea's forehead. River eyed her father suspiciously and smiled.

"_Yes. Guy stuff. Let's go River. It's been a long day!" _He hugged Rory and headed for the door.

"_Bye you three! See you later!" _Amy shouted from the living room.

"_Bye Amy!" _The Doctor shouted, shutting the door. As they were walking back to the TARDIS, he couldn't stop running what Rory said in his mind.

* * *

"_Hey sweetie are you coming to bed?" _River said over his shoulder. The Doctor was immersed in reading a book that he was determined to finish. He put down his glasses and waved over his shoulder.

"_Yeah I'm coming Riv, just give me a sec." _The Doctor shut his book and spun around in his chair. His jaw dropped when he saw his wife standing there in a practically see through white robe.

"_We've been celebrating all day today, and now that I got Azalea to bed, I believe we should go celebrate the way adults usually do." _River smiled seductively and the Doctor had to practically force his mouth to close. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck start to form.

"_Well-I-er" _The Doctor started to stammer out of pure intoxication for his wife. God she looked so beautiful. River snickered, seeing how flabbergasted he was and grabbed his wrist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"_Oh please won't you come on Doctor? You're book can wait, I promise." _She kissed his cheek and headed for the library door. Staring at her bum as she walked away, The Doctor snapped out of his trance and ran after her.

He never got around to finishing the book that night.


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprise

_**A/N: Wow the ending of this book. What?! I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more to come! **_

**A Surprise**

River woke up that morning and stretched. She looked at the clock and realized she better get going. She stumbled out of the bedroom door into Azalea's room and flipped on the light.

_"Azalea, honey, get up. It's time to see Nana." _Azalea snapped up into a sitting position, then groaned and flopped back down. She pulled her comforter over her head to block out the light. After River laid out her daughter's clothes in the rocking chair, she shook Azalea to wake her back up. This time, Azalea sat up and threw her comforter back.

_"Good morning Mummy." _Azalea said, yawning.

_"Good morning love." _River came over and kissed her head. She wiped her 4 year old daughter's eyes.

_"Now get dressed. We have to drop you off at Nana's house soon!" _River left the room to go and wake her other child, the one she was married to. She entered the master bedroom and shook the Doctor's shoulders.

_"Sweetie wake up. We have to go to Amy's." _The Doctor groaned and swatted at River's arms, missing terribly. He rolled over and mumbled something. River shoved him and he almost fell out of the bed.

_"You have such lovely ways to wake a man don't you River?" _The Doctor smirked, laying shirtless in bed. River rolled her eyes.

_"Well when the man won't wake up when I tell him, I have to resort to other methods." _She walked into the closet and picked out a yellow sun dress with small polka dots on it. She slipped on some silver wedges and went to the bathroom to get her makeup on. The Doctor followed her into the bathroom and before she touched her makeup, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. River wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He leaned back and looked in River's eyes.

_"Oh sweetie what was that for?" _River smirked, enjoying the close contact.

_"Cause I love you River. I don't say it enough but I do." _He gave her one more brief kiss before exiting the bathroom, leaving River breathless. When the Doctor wanted to, He definitely knew how to leave her mind spinning. She quickly gathered herself before finishing her makeup and going to check on Azalea.

_"Azalea are you ready?" _River peeked into her daughter's bedroom to see her putting her favorite toys in a backpack.

_"Sweetie you have toys at Nana's house. Why do you need all of these?" _River said, crouching in front of Azalea.

_"Because those are my baby toys mum! I'm a big girl and I only play with big girl toys!" _Azalea said, zipping the backpack, slinging it onto her back and skipping out of the room. River sighed and shut the door to the small room. She walked to the console room, where the Doctor was busy landing the TARDIS. Azalea walked up to her dad and tugged his pants leg.

_"Daddy I'm a big girl now so when can I learn to fly the TARDIS?" _She looked up at him with big blue eyes and light brown curly hair framing her face.

_"Oh Zalea. You're still to small to reach the controls! In a couple years, I'll teach you okay kiddo?" _The Doctor smiled and ruffled her curls. River just leaned against the console and smiled at her little family.

_"Okay let's go Zalea!" _The Doctor put her on his back and River walked ahead to open the TARDIS doors.

After dropping Azalea off at the Pond's, River and the Doctor decided to spend the day on a planet called HD 106906. As the Doctor flung levers and typed in coordinates, River stood off to the side watching her husband in his natural habitat. She smiled at how he ran about excitedly with a big smile on his face. Soon after he landed her, The Doctor came and took River's hand to lead her onto the beautiful orange fields of the strange planet.

_"Isn't it beautiful? Reminds me of home, so, I come here often." _The Doctor wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and squeezed. It was very beautiful; the field had orange grass and a beautiful blue stream.

_"Yes sweetie. Now can we eat? I'm starving!" _River smiled running away from him toward the bank of the stream and laying out the picnic blanket. She sat down on it so it wouldn't blow away in the breeze. The Doctor smiled and set the picnic basket on the blanket. She opened it to find a nice bottle of wine and sandwiches. She frowned a little.

_"Everything okay River?" _The Doctor chuckled at her disappointed expression, only because she wore it so adorably.

_"I'm not in the mood for Moscato sweetie. I'd enjoy a glass of Pinot Noir though." _River laughed, and he looked at her like "Well excuse me."

_"We didn't have any. Guess I'll just have to drink it." _He opened the bottle, took one swig, and spit it over his shoulder. Disgustingly, he shoved it back in the wicker basket.

_"Why do you keep tasting wine if you hate it?" _River got out a ham and cheese sandwich and unwrapped it.

_"Because I'm hoping one day I'll like it as much as I like you." _He winked at her, biting into his sandwich.

_"Oh shut up." _She waved him off and smiled.

_"Not a chance." _He said with a full mouth of ham. River rolled her eyes at his poor eating habits.

_"Wish we brought some music. Nature sounds so boring." _The Doctor pouted, then remembered he had a stereo in the TARDIS. He ran back through the door and hit play on the stereo. The sound of Frank Sinatra's _"Fly Me To The Moon" _began to fill River's ears.

_"Sinatra? You are such a nostalgic idiot." _River chuckled and wiggled her feet to the song. The Doctor shut the TARDIS doors and danced his way back over to the picnic blanket, making River laugh even more.

_"I love you." _The Doctor lip synced along with him and booped River on the nose before sitting down. He pulled a pack of Jammie Dodgers out of the basket, which his wife promptly took.

_"Oi! Those are MY Jammie Dodgers!" _The Doctor pouted and River opened the package.

_"Well you tried my wine so I guess I'll try your silly little biscuit." _She took one out of the package and popped it in her mouth after examining it. Her face turned, but she swallowed it.

_"Here you go. Bleh!" _River said sticking her tongue out. The Doctor laughed and ate one. He gave River her little thing of dark chocolate he bought her.

_"Ooo, thank you sweetie!" _She opened the package and took a small bite out of a square. The Doctor swayed to the new song, _"Wonderful Tonight"_. River softly smiled at her husband's silliness. She set down her chocolate and scooted closer to the Doctor, who finished his dessert.

_"Eric Clapton sure could play a guitar huh?" _The Doctor smiled over at his wife, who laid down on the blanket and stared at the clouds passing by. She remained silent, taking in the beautiful skies and her husband's presence. He laid himself down beside her and watched with her.

_"HD 106906 has a sun and one moon, like Earth. Today is a rare day that they share the sky together." _The Doctor pointed to the two celestial bodies in the sky and continued to spout off various knowledge. River sighed and sat up.

_"I'm bored. Let's dance sweetheart." _She dragged him to his feet and he laughed, taking her hand. The TARDIS rambled through the playlist of many eras and began to play _"I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You" _by Richard Marx. The Doctor hummed the tune in River's ear and she laid her head against his chest. He loved these moments, when River is in his arms. After the music stopped, River gave the Doctor a kiss and walked back towards the TARDIS.

_"Sweetie I am going to go take care of something. Will you clean up and come inside?" _River laid a hand on the TARDIS and looked at him. The Doctor nodded and she disappeared. Gathering the blanket and the basket in his hands, he walked into the console room and laid all of it beside the door. He sent the TARDIS into the vortex and sat down to wait for his wife. She soon came out and he walked over to where she was in front of the table.

_"Today was lovely River." _The Doctor smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_"Ah but it's not over. I have one more surprise in store for my lovely husband." _She hummed, kissing his cheek. She released herself and turned to the table to obtain a small box. She handed the bracelet box to the Doctor, who quickly tore off the wrapping paper.

_"Oh boy is it a new watch? I've needed one for-" _He stopped mid sentence. There was no new watch in the box but there was something else. The Doctor picked up the strange object and flipped it over to see something he wasn't expecting printed on it. Bewildered, He looked up at River who was smiling.

_"Guess who's going to be a father again?" _She sang.

_**A/N: There's a reason my friend calls me the long lost daughter of Steven Moffat. ;) Hope you enjoyed this! _**Leave a review on what you thought of this piece over all? KissKiss xx**_**_


	11. Chapter 11: Guess What?

**A/N: Did ya miss me? ;) haha anyways here we go again on another journey with River and the Doctor. I'd like to thank everyone who has shown continued support for this series, you guys are awesome! xx**

**Chapter 1: Guess What**

_"Guess who's going to be a father again?" _River sang. The Doctor looked down and realized what the object he held was. A pregnancy test that read positive. He looked from River to the test and back.

_"You're pregnant?!" _The Doctor's face lit up at the thought of it.

_"Yes sweetie." _River smiled. The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned her, confirming it for himself. She was, in fact, pregnant. After safely placing his sonic back into his coat, The Doctor dropped the box and the test he still held in his hand to envelop River in a tight hug. He kissed her head and started laughing.

_"How far along Riv?" _He asked curiously, looking down at her.

_"Two months._ _It's our reward for those Easter shenanigans I suppose." _She smiled knowingly and the Doctor began to blush. He grabbed her face and kissed her, making her moan softly into his mouth.

_"Well you know I get to name this one right?" _He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

_"You can believe that if you wish, but, in the end, It's my decision what the child's name is." _She gave him a kiss that was intended to be chaste until the Doctor decided to extend it to be another long, deep kiss. His hands moved from her shoulders down to her waist. River ran her hands through his brown hair and settled them at his neck. When he ended the kiss, his smile was bright and his eyes full of joy. He let out an excited giggle and ran over to the console.

_"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" _River smiled, walking over and leaning her back on his, head turned toward his right shoulder.

_"Going to see your parents to pick Zalea up and we can tell them the news." _He turned his head towards hers, almost touching her cheek.

_"Mm I'd love nothing more sweetie." _She smirked, moving to lean her back against the console.

_"I wonder how little River is going to take it." _The Doctor chuckled, landing the TARDIS. River walked over towards the door, however, the Doctor cut her off and held open the door.

_"Ladies first!" _He bowed slightly, arm extending parallel to the door. River laughed and stepped onto the concrete sidewalk in the Pond's backyard. Amy had a special spot in the garden put in for the TARDIS, mainly because the Doctor kept landing on her daisies. They walked hand in hand to the Pond's backdoor and knocked. The glass door slid open, revealing Rory with Azalea holding onto his leg.

_"Ah Doctor, Melody, come right in! Azalea has been such a pleasure tonight." _Rory waved in the direction of the living room and shut the door behind his daughter and son-in-law. Azalea jumped up and ran to her parents screaming 'Mummy! Daddy!' and practically tackling them.

_"Hey Zalea! Are you ready to go home?" _The Doctor asked, ruffling her thick curls. Azalea nodded furiously and tried to drag her dad off of the couch. She eventually gave up and sat between her parents on the couch, slouching and pouting.

_"What has been up with you two tonight? You seemed awfully happy coming up the sidewalk..." _Amy lowered her eyes and sipped her tea. The Doctor and River looked at each other. He motioned to River that she should be the one to tell them the news.

_"Well I found out some exciting news this evening. Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant!" _River clapped her hands together and the Doctor smiled again at the mention of it. Amy looked unmoved and Rory's eyes widened. Azalea sat in the middle of all this, looking from her parents to her grandparents, confused.

_"Oh I knew that!" _Amy set down her tea.

_"You did?!" _The Doctor and River said simultaneously.

_"Of course! I noticed last time you came. You had that glow Zalea gave you again. I figured, but didn't want to freak you out like the first time." _Amy shrugged and smiled, River staring confused. _"Oh congratulations once again!" _She got up and hugged her daughter. River looked over to her dad for his reaction.

_"Dad?" _River shot a look of confusion in her father's direction. He must have been daydreaming, because he shook his head and looked at River.

_"Sorry I was just zoned out. Yes, congratulations River." _Rory said, River eyeing him suspiciously.

_"What's going on? I'm really confused!" _Azalea said, all eyes suddenly on the four year old with light brown curly hair. The Doctor and River looked at each other, boh telling the other 'you explain it!' Eventually, River won, as usual. He lifted his daughter onto his lap and sat a hand on her back.

_"Well your mum is having another baby! So you'll be a big sister! Isn't that exciting?" _Azalea smiled widely, looking from her dad to her mum. Then she wore a face of confusion.

_"Where is the baby then? I don't see one..." _She put a finger to her chin, thinking about where her parents would hide a baby. Everyone started laughing and smiling at her childish innocence.

_"Sweetie the baby is in here!" _River scooted closer to her husband and daughter and put Azalea's hand on her stomach. _"The baby won't be ready to meet you for quite sometime, but you can talk to her anytime you want!" _Azalea gasped, crawled out of the Doctor's lap and put both hands on her mum's belly. She looked up at River with a grin identical to her father's.

_"I'm going to be a sissy!" _She said, turning to her grandparents, smiling. Rory put his arm around Amy and rubbed her arm as she smiled.

_"Yes you are! And you'll be a brilliant one." _Amy smiled, sipping her tea once more.


	12. Chapter 12: Rory's Fatherly Side

**A/N: Hello again! I am quite fond of this chapter to be honest, I find it a great expression of character. Hope you enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 2: Rory's Fatherly Side**

A couple of weeks later, Amy and Rory invited River and the Doctor over to their house for tea. River was almost three months along now and the Doctor was having a tough time making eye contact with his wife. Thanks to all those hormones, her breasts had gotten even bigger and his carnal instincts tried to kick in all the time because of it. While they were waiting for someone to answer the door, the Doctor could barely take his eyes off River in that read v-neck top. River definitely noticed this change in her husband and enjoyed taunting him with low-cut shirts and dresses.

Amelia Pond opened the glass door and ushered them through the kitchen and into the living room, where the little family sat down on the couch. There was not a sound in the room, except for the low hum of the air conditioner. River could sense there was some ulterior motive in this meeting and not just tea. After many moments of silence, Amy cleared her throat.

_"River how about you come help me make the tea?" _Amy rose from her chair and headed for the kitchen.

_"Uh sure? Go play in your room Zalea." _River sent the five year old off to her room, fearing Rory would tell her husband something their daughter didn't need to hear. Once safely in her room, River walked into the small kitchen and Amy shut the door.

_"What the hell is going on mum. And don't say you don't know because I knew from the minute I walked in something was up." _River leaned against the counter, arms crossed and stared at her mother.

_"Look Rory and I just wanted to talk to each of you...We both have our concerns..." _Amy avoided eye contact as she put the kettle on to boil. She didn't even look in River's direction. River walked over to the counter by the stove and leaned over to her mum.

_"Concerns about...?" _River continued to follow Amy around the kitchen as she made various preparations for tea.

_"Just...concerns." _Amy continued to avoid eye contact. As she grabbed a cup from the cabinet, River stopped her by grabbing her arm.

_"Tell me mum. I'm a big girl." _River looked into her mother's mossy green eyes and noticed some sadness in them. Amy sighed and set down the cup.

_"You. Rory is more upset than I am, but after we make this tea, he wants to talk to both of you." _River stared in shock at her mother. She let go of Amy's arm and stepped back.

_"Okay... Why me?" _Amy ignored the question and they prepared the rest of the tea in the kettle whistled, Amy picked it up and poured the water into each of the cups. River picked up the tray with the milk and sugar on it and they walked in silence to the living room. As she walked into the living room, River began to feel nauseous over the suspense.

The Doctor smiled at River, who half-smiled back. She silently sat down beside him and handed her husband a cup.

_"River what's wrong?" _The Doctor whispered nudging River.

_"Nothing." _River swallowed, trying not to throw up all over her mother's floor. She put a hand on her stomach and breathed deeply. Maybe it was the tea, or maybe it was what her father had to say that was making her nauseous.

_"Something wrong Melody?" _Rory questioned, raising an eyebrow. She hoped her face wasn't turning green.

_"No, no. Just a little nauseous." _River whispered. Although she felt slightly less nauseous, her stomach was turning into a knot, and she wished he'd just go on and talk.

_"So, er, we didn't just call you here for tea. Me and Amy, mostly me, have some concerns about the pregnancy." _The Doctor raised his eyebrow at Rory and River grabbed his hand. She knew _exactly _what they were concerned about and it was something her husband did not prefer to talk about.

_"Okay," _The Doctor raised his hands, _"What's wrong with it?" _River heard his voice become defensive and she rubbed her thumb back and forth across his knuckles, trying to calm what she knew was brewing inside of him.

_"Well, whenever she told us, all I could think about was the day of her baby shower. We almost lost Zalea, River. Are you sure you want to risk losing this one?" _Rory shifted uncomfortably in chair and Amy did too.

_"Look." _The Doctor said through gritted teeth. He clenched his hand into a fist and River squeezed it. The day his daughter almost died was still a fresh spot is his hearts.

_"Sweetie let me speak." _River whispered and kissed his cheek. He exhaled sharply and unclenched his hand.

_"Yes. But let me say Rory, before I got pregnant again, The Doctor and I weighed our options. We found that it's rare to go through pre-term labour in multiple pregnancies, and this time we know what to do if it should happen again. The Doctor said he would minimize my activity around that time anyways to prevent it." _River took a breath and placed her hand over her husband's.

_"Mum, Dad, I would die before I let this baby or any other children we may have, including Azalea. I will do everything in my power to ensure my child's safety, both of them. I'm sure the Doctor will also. So the answer is yes." _River smiled at the Doctor, whose face had softened and wore a smile. He admired River for her bravery and willingness to sacrifice herself for her family's wellbeing.

_"Okay, well, what about any other complications? Are you prepared for those?" _Rory questioned, nodding at both of them.

_"Yes Rory. We are totally prepared." _The Doctor said, slightly irked still. River nuzzled up against him, and he put his hand on River's stomach.

_"Okay. I'm not as concerned. There will always be that father streak that worries about my little girl no matter what." _They all chuckled at this and finished their tea, making small talk.


End file.
